starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Minería/Leyendas
La minería era el negocio de la excavación y extracción de minerales y metales. Muchos planetas, como Peragus II, Ord Cestus o Bespin, eran minados constantemente. La Región de Expansión obtuvo su nombre debido a que los planetas descubiertos eran minados. La minería era una importante fuente de créditos. Los mineros en ocasiones usaban lasers de mano para trabajar. Minerales y metales obtenidos por medio de la minería *Alantium en Alabash *Aluminio en todas partes *Perla de Alzoc en Alzoc III *Ardanium on Questal *Cristal artusiano en Artus Prime *Aurodium *Azurite en BandomeerThe Courtship of Princess Leia *Berubian en el sistema Oseon *Bronce en todas partes *Carbón en todas partes *Carvanium en todas partes *Chalon en TrandoshaStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Chanlon en Gargon and Dor *Chromite en New Brigia, Galantos y Allyuen *Corintium en Pirik *Cortosis en Apatros y Bal'demnic *Gema Corusca en Yavin *Desh en todas partes *Diamantes en todas partes *Dolovite en Mimban, Mustafar and Nkllon *Doonium en Dor, Atraken *Duralium en todas partes *Eralam en Erai *Firkrann en Rafa V *Gelatina en Kelrodo-Ai *Oro *Granite en todas partes *Guerrerite en Hoszh IszhirAliens in the Empire *Hfredium en Nkllon *Hollinium *Ionite en Bandomeer *Gema de Kallistan en Kallistas *Kammris en Nkllon *Keschel en Tyne's Horky *Lanthanide en todas partes''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *Lommite en Dorvalla y Koratas *Malab en Telos IVJedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning *Meleenium en Af'El *Mirkanite en MustafarStar Wars: Lethal Alliance *Nergon-14 en Tyne's Horky *Neuranium en todas partes *Neutronium en todas partes *Nextor en M'haeli *Cristal Nova en Mygeeto y Cotellier *Rubí Nova en SarkaThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *Opila en un cinturón de asteroides del sistema Fyrth *Oridium en el Cinturón de Arah *Oxite en Oasis *Peragium en Peragus II *Phrikite en Gromas 16 *Sal en todas partes *Sigil en el sistema Sigil *Cristal del sol en Jazbina *Cristal Syntonium en Cirus II *Tydirium en todas partes *Varmigio en Karra *Velmorite en Velmor *Zersium en Koratas and Dor *Zenium en Oovo IV Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''The Cestus Deception'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novela juvenil)|Novela juvenil Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * * * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' videojuego *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Three'' *''Pirates and Privateers'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Lord of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Aliens in the Empire'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Technology